1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to aseptic filling, and more particularly, to a method for aseptic filling of pouches.
2. Background Art
The filling of flexible packaging and pouches is known in the art. Generally, such filling occurs in an environment wherein the package is handled, opened, filled and then recapped. As requirements have become more stringent, the prospect of aseptic filling of flowable material, namely foodstuffs, has become significantly more important.
Aseptic filling is the filling of a product, for example, a foodstuff, in a sterile container. With the product being sterile as well, the foodstuff can keep for extended periods of time without the use of preservatives and/or refrigeration. Typically, such products are contained in flexible bags (as part of bag in box packaging) or in rigid packaging containers such as blown polymer bottles, or cartons made from paperboard laminations.
Problematically, it has been difficult to utilize standup pouches with fitments in the aseptic filling process. In particular, pouches tend to be difficult to sterilize and it has been costly to apply threaded closures to such packaging. Indeed, a cost effective solution for aseptic filling of standup pouches having fitments has been a challenge.